


Cats

by SilentSiren



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSiren/pseuds/SilentSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you by chance happen to be able to turn into a cat?" Laura asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats

Carmilla was turning her blanket over when her tiny roommate coughed in that 'I'm here and want your attention' kind of way, "Yes?"

"Do you by chance happen to be able to turn into a cat?" 

"What ever gave you that outlandish idea?" Carmilla asks, half turned to the girl with an eyebrow raised. 

"Nothing other than I keep dreaming about a giant cat and you were sleeping on the floor last night and actually now that I think about it you are kind of cat like- there's the sleeping all day and the nine lives things kind of parallels immortality and your pride and sort of weird way with affections and the way you mo- annnnnd I'm rambling and going to leave now," Laura's face a deep shade of red as she takes a deep breath after the long speech and tries to hastily leave and ignore her roommate chuckles. 

"Laura wait," Carmilla calls. 

Laura turns back and is confused for a moment when the vampire is gone but a tiny mew at her feet answers her question, "Aww," she can't help herself but try and pet Carmilla because who could leave such an elegant and adorable creature without first trying to touch it.

Carmilla nips at Laura's hand and ducks away, slipping between the girls feet and rubbing her sides against her pants, "You're adorable," somehow talking to Carmilla as a cat is easier than Carmilla as a humanoid vampire. 

Laura reaches down again and manages to gently scratch behind an ear before there is a poof of black scentless smoke and then Carmilla is standing in front of her and frowning as usual. She plucks Laura's hand from her head and drops it between them with a shrug, "So yeah I can shape-shift into a feline big deal."

"It is a big deal," Laura replies, "and AWESOME! Wait, is that why Will calls you 'Kitty?'"

"Yes," Carmilla growls, clearly not entirely fond of the nickname as she turns back to her bed and lies down it, plucking a book off the little shelf in it and opens to a seemingly random page. 

"Riiiight, okay, well I'm just gonna go to class now, bye," Laura slips out the door with a giant smile on her face and Carmilla, unbeknownst to Laura, is also smiling.


End file.
